The present disclosure relates to a computer device, and more particularly, to ultrafast charging of a smart battery on a computing device.
Users have access to an ever-increasing variety of portable computing devices with which the users interact on any given day. For example, users may carry a mobile phone and tablet, a portable music player, wearable devices (e.g., a watch, band, or other wearable), and so on. Further, these computing devices may include additional peripheral devices used to expand the functionality of the computing devices, such as powered headphones, an active stylus, cursor control devices (e.g., a mouse or trackpad), dedicated game controllers, and so forth.
This multitude of devices and the requirement of charging the batteries of each of the computing devices may quickly become frustrating to a user. A vastly increasing number of electronic devices are being manufactured that are powered by rechargeable batteries. For example, a wide variety of smart phones, tablet computers, personal media players, cameras, handheld game consoles, video game controllers, wearable devices (e.g., wearable fitness devices), and Internet of Things devices are being manufactured that include embedded rechargeable batteries. As stated above, modern smartphones can perform just like a mini computer; however, unlike computers that may be used with power cords for most of the time, the battery inside the smartphone may be a sole power source when the user carries the smartphone. Therefore, it may be inconvenient for the users if the battery does not last long enough and, consequently, the smartphone may lose its desired portability if the user is then forced to charge it often.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, wireless charging or non-contact charging technology has been developed and is currently used for many computing devices. The wireless charging allows for the transmission/reception of power through a wireless signal, and may be used, for example, in a system capable of automatically charging a battery by putting a computing device on, or near, a charging pad without any connection through a separate charging connector.
A common goal for many of these computing devices is to wirelessly charge the battery faster rate. Accordingly, if the maximum charging power per receiver is fixed (e.g. 15 W), the battery cannot be charged faster without increasing the number of wireless receivers. Further, problems may occur when the number of wireless power receivers increases.
There are continuing increases in the efficiency and storage capabilities of batteries, and a continuing desire for improving the rate of charge of smart batteries. Therefore, there is a need in the art for more efficient charging of smart batteries in computing devices.